


Playing with the Devil's Toys

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: When Charles Xavier comes to En Sabah Nur for help, En Sabah Nur is curious about exactly what he is willing to pay ...





	Playing with the Devil's Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Making a deal with Apocalypse (I'm thinking more in the line of magical-contract-soul-as-payment thing but a mob AU thing or anything you think of can also be great!)

Xavier came in with his head held high.

That caught En Sabah Nur’s attention straight away. He was used to people who came in cringing, pathetic, heads slumped and shoulders rounded, fearful and uneasy now they were in his presence. It was only right, of course, they _should_ fear him but sometimes, it bored him. He valued strength over weakness.

It was nice to see someone who did not look weak.

Angel stirred at his side. He obviously felt that Xavier was being disrespectful and he did not like that. Angel was _most_ devoted. It was delightful, although sometimes, one had to be careful to make sure he didn’t overreact to small slights. Angel was a warrior and his only allegiance was to En Sabah Nur.

Just the way En Sabah Nur liked it.

“Charles Xavier, I believe,” he said, leaning back in his chair and smiling benevolently.

“Indeed. And you must be En Sabah Nur.”

Xavier nodded but he didn’t bow or scrap or anything like that. En Sabah Nur wasn’t entirely surprised. He knew a little about Charles Xavier. The man was intriguing and the fact that he was here was even more intriguing. The fact that he was here _alone_ was the most intriguing thing of all. A man who came alone to En Sabah Nur was brave. A man who came alone in a wheelchair was even braver.

“I wish to speak to you,” Xavier said, voice stiff.

“Of course you do. Why else would you come here?”

Annoyance flickered over Xavier’s face for a moment. He clearly didn’t like to be caught on the back foot – or to be patronised. Which could be potentially entertaining. He knew that Xavier wished to speak to him alone, of course he did. Xavier was that sort of man. En Sabah Nur _could_ have helped ... but he wanted to see what Xavier would do. So he remained silent, smiling, watching to see just how uneasy Xavier would get.

Xavier stayed sitting tall and stiff, his face set but his fingers twitched just a little. He made as though he was going to fold his arms, then dropped them back down onto his lap, perhaps not wanting to seem obviously defensive.

“May we speak in private?” he asked at last, his voice stiffer than ever.

“But of course,” En Sabah Nur said magnanimously. He gestured and the room cleared immediately. The only one to pause was Angel, who threw him a quick look first, then moved very close to Xavier as he left, not quite threatening. He would wait outside the door, just in case, he always did. En Sabah Nur knew he would not need him in this case. Xavier was not going to attack him.

“There,” he said softly as Angel closed the door behind him. “Now we are alone.”

Xavier made a small huffing noise with his breath, as though he didn’t exactly believe it. Very wise. En Sabah Nur was never entirely alone. Angel was at the door and many people were in easy range. No, nobody was ever quite alone with En Sabah Nur.

Not that it would do Charles Xavier much good to dwell on that.

“What do you want from me, Charles Xavier?”

“Your help, of course. Doesn’t everyone?”

“There are those that come here for other reasons. But yes, most come here to ask for my help. Sometimes, I grant it – but never for free. Have you considered the cost, Charles Xavier?”

“I have money.” Xavier sounded almost as though that pained him. En Sabah Nur suppressed a smile. 

“Money does not interest me, Xavier. I do not want it.”

It wasn’t the entire truth, he did accept money from time to time. Some people had nothing more interesting to offer after all.

Xavier had much more to give than that.

“Favours, then,” Xavier said.

“You are so casual. It must be something _very_ important that you want.”

His tone invited elaboration. Xavier gave a low sigh. He put his hands on the arms of his chair obviously trying to hide any sort of anxiety.

“I and my sister need protection. But you know that, don’t you?”

He did, of course. He had been watching carefully for quite a long time, he always did if anything was happening that might affect him. Kurt Marko was a minor player, nothing remotely close to En Sabah Nur’s league but his marriage to Sharon Xavier had caused a few flags to go up. If he managed to get his hands on her money, he might move up to being a medium player and En Sabah Nur did not particularly want that. But Sharon had left her money to her son, properly entrusted and Kurt Marko was extremely unimpressed. He had started off being “kindly” to his stepson but Xavier had evidently seen through it and now, he had become threatening. Obviously, Xavier had realised that he was going to need more support – and perhaps the “accident” that had put him in the wheelchair had made him realise that.

“I am aware that you, your sister and perhaps even your friends are in some danger. You wish me to protect you and yours. Very understandable and commendable.”

Charles looked slightly surprised, almost as though he had expected to be judged for his actions. En Sabah Nur did not disapprove, why would he? It was right to protect the people that belonged to you. 

And it gave him power.

“But you must pay me for my services, of course. You understand this.”

Charles’s mouth twisted a little.

“I understand,” he said, his voice cold. “Are you going to tell you what you want or are you going to be secretive?”

It delighted him that Charles was willing to be rude. It had been a long time since he had found himself with anybody remotely interesting.

“I may want all sorts of things,” he said, leaning back in his chair and smiling. “But I think most of all, I am curious about what you will pay. What will you do if I ask for your body?”

“My body? You mean sex?” Charles said, his voice disdainful. “I’ll do that if you want that.”

En Sabah Nur smiled.

“Very well. Let us do that. Come with me.”

He took Charles through to another room at the back. It was not particularly luxurious, although it was pleasant enough – he did not believe in making things in work too decorative. Often, it was used if someone needed to sleep for a while, including En Sabah Nur himself – although that was rare. He did not like any of his people to see him vulnerable.

“So, how do you want me?”

Charles’s voice dripped with scorn. En Sabah Nur found it very amusing.

“As yourself,” he said. “Do not feel that you must react or pretend. I am not interested in that. Simply lie on the bed and do what feels ... natural.”

After a moment, Charles obeyed, lifting himself carefully from his wheelchair to sit on the bed. He paused, then lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. En Sabah Nur hide a smirk. It was an interesting choice. He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. Xavier turned his face away, very slightly. En Sabah Nur said nothing to that. He simply lay down next to him and ran a finger very lightly through Charles’s soft hair. Charles shuddered slightly but didn’t move away. En Sabah Nur did not expect him to.

“As I said, do what feels natural,” he said. “You do not have to look at me if you do not wish.”

Xavier’s eyelids fluttered for a second but then he fixed them open, as En Sabah Nur had suspected he would. He did not pay much attention to it. He also did not attempt to kiss Charles’s extremely appealing mouth either. Instead, he lay down beside him and ran his fingers down the back of Charles’s neck. He leaned closer, letting Charles feel his breath there but nothing else. Charles shivered a tiny bit but stayed still. En Sabah Nur was not surprised. Charles was very brave.

It was what he liked.

He stayed slow, gentle and light. He touched Charles’s neck, his shoulder, his arm with just the tips of his fingers. He made sure that Charles could feel his breath, warm and gentle but made sure that he didn’t try to kiss him yet. He just kept petting and touching, oh-so light ad kindly. Charles’s body slowly began to relax, as En Sabah Nur had known he would. He kept stroking, soothing, gentle and delicate. He moved a little closer, making sure Charles could feel the warmth of him.

He finally dropped a kiss on the back of Charles’s neck and Charles shivered. En Sabah Nur kissed again, just a little more forcefully, touching his tongue to the back of Charles’s neck. Charles didn’t seem to mind so much. He even leaned back, just a little, giving a tiny sigh.

Exactly as En Sabah Nur had expected.

He continued his exploration, kissing and touching gently. He moved his hands around, stroking Charles’s chest, his face, his throat. Charles trembled slightly. He’d closed his eyes and his breath was beginning to hitch slightly. En Sabah Nur slowly, delicate and careful, began to unfasten his shirt. Charles didn’t even stiffen up and En Sabah Nur knew he’d won.

He didn’t rush though. He didn’t hurry He just kept touching, stroking, soothing, kissing. He ran his hands through Charles’s hair, half-removed his shirt from his body so he could reach more skin. Everything he did, he did gently, carefully, softly. Charles responded slowly, more and more, leaning back into the touch, arching a little, little gasping breaths of arousal. En Sabah Nur let his hands drift lower and Charles made no move to resist. His body was becoming delightfully pliant, leaning back into En Sabah Nur’s caresses. When En Sabah Nur kissed his cheeks, he gave a little shudder. When En Sabah Nur kissed the side of his mouth, Charles turned into it and their lips met.

En Sabah Nur pulled back.

Charles stared at him, eyes puzzled and glassy. En Sabah Nur smiled.

“That is all I require for now.”

“W-what?”

“You have given me what I wanted. Unless you would like more?”

He watched confused emotions flickering over Charles’s face. Desire, confusion, anger at being made to choose. Logically, he would not want to keep touching En Sabah Nur. But his body ... well, it wanted. Would Charles surrender to that want? Or resist?

“F-fine,” Charles said and sat up, shaking. En Sabah Nur smiled. He watched as Charles readjusted his clothing, his hands shaking very slightly

“I will see you again,” he said as Charles got back into his wheelchair.

“What?”

Charles looked genuinely surprised. En Sabah Nur allowed a smile to cross his face.

“I said for now, Charles. This is not enough to pay your debt – particularly as it will be on-going care. We will speak again.”

He could see a glorious flicker of emotions running over Charles Xavier’s face. Confusion, irritation, fear, desire. Doubtless, he was intelligent enough to see the trap that he had got himself into. That he was ripe for manipulation, that his ability to escape from En Sabah Nur was already tenuous. Perhaps he even sensed that he would not necessarily _want_ to escape.

But he already had so little choice that there was little point him doing anything.

“All right,” Charles said, rather flatly. “I will see you again.”

En Sabah Nur kissed him. This time, it was fierce and passionate and he was pleased when Charles Xavier kissed him back with equal passion, even though it was only for a moment before he pulled himself away.

This was going to be very, very entertaining.


End file.
